


Calm

by keelys



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Breathplay, Dominance, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Some Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 07:55:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10080260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keelys/pseuds/keelys
Summary: Prompt: Dean needs to get out of his head and the best way for him to do that is to give head. Specifically getting facefucked so hard he sees stars.





	

Sam was sitting at the table, reading the news on his laptop. He was hoping to find a hunt, and soon. They had been cooped up in the bunker for too long, they needed to spend some time in the daylight. Everything was way too quiet on the supernatural front recently and that worried Sam more than he was willing to admit. And he could tell Dean was itching for a hunt. He would keep on looking, of course, but so far, nothing. His brother came back from the shooting range, and he had that look in his eyes. That look that told Sam he was in for a treat.

“Found anything yet?”

Sam raised his eyebrow.

“Yeah, I know… Sorry. It’s just… Man, you know how it gets…”

Oh yes, Sam knew.

“Why don’t you go lie down? You haven’t been sleeping well lately.”

“’M never gonna fall asleep. It’s the middle of the afternoon, Sammy. Why, am I bothering you? What are you doing? Watching porn?”

“Good idea, go jerk off, it will help you sleep.”

“Well, if you want me gone that much.”

Dean walked towards his bedroom.

“I didn’t mean it like… Dean!”

“Fuck you.”

So fucking stupid. As big as the bunker was, they were on top of each other, even more so than when they were living out of motel rooms. And if it was getting to be that bad for Sam, he could only imagine how bad it was for Dean, who had never learned to settle without feeling the lull of the road. Sam was gonna have to apologize. But not now. He should go outside. Maybe go for a run. He closed his computer, and went to his room to change. He passed Dean’s closed door and almost knocked, but decided against it. For now.

Running always made him feel better, his head was already lighter, his ideas clearer. He should have made Dean come with him. He didn’t push himself too hard, that wasn’t the point. He just needed to feel a little out of breath, his legs a little heavier than before, his heart going a bit faster. He was just starting to sweat through his shirt when he pushed the door of the bunker open, his hair sticking to the sides of his face. On his way to the bathroom, he noticed Dean’s door was ajar and he cast a glance inside. The room was only lit by a bedside lamp. Dean was stretched out on his back, arms crossed on his chest, eyes wide open. He turned his head to look at Sam, who couldn’t miss the wetness on his cheeks.

“I’m sorry Sammy. I shouldn’t have…”

“No, I’m the one who’s sorry.”

“Come in.”

“I must reek. I went for a run.”

“I don’t care.”

“Your funeral.”

Sam watched his brother watch him, the look of want obvious on his face as his eyes stopped on his neck, his stomach and his crotch.

“Sammy…” Dean’s voice broke, but Sam knew what he wanted to ask.

“Can you slide down the bed?”

Dean nodded eagerly and complied, still staring.

Sam approached the bed and straddled his brother’s chest, letting him take on his weight.

“Doing so well for me already, looking so good.”

Dean’s hands twitched against Sam’s calves, but he kept completely still.

“So good. Do you want more?”

Of course, he did. His pupils dilated, his breath shortened. He never talked in these moments, but Sam didn’t mind. He knew his brother like the back of his hand. Sam got to his feet to take his shorts and boxers off and sat back astride his brother’s chest, only, higher this time, trapping Dean’s arms against his sides. The smell of his arousal was unmistakable and Dean didn’t seem to be able to take his eyes off his cock, moaning softly as it poked his chin.

“Don’t you dare move.”

But Dean knew better than to do or say anything. That was the point after all. Sam went up on his knees and rubbed his half-hard cock all over Dean’s face. It was not the best position to do what Sam had in mind, but Dean’s trusting expression filled him with confidence.

“Open your mouth.”

He pushed his cock in Dean’s mouth, slowly, letting him get used to the size. He liked taking his time, setting an easy rhythm at first so that he could last longer. His cock was filling up, pushing against Dean’s tongue already.

“You’re being so good. Not moving a muscle. Just as I like it.”

Dean moaned and Sam’s cock twitched in response.

“Yeah… I’m going to start moving now.”

He thrust once shallowly, barely brushing the back of Dean’s throat. He could feel him fight against his gag reflex. As often as they did it, Dean always needed some time to get used to the sensation. His eyes watered, but nothing too bad. Sam did it again, going a bit further. This time, Dean’s throat did convulse around his cock, and, as Sam pulled out, he coughed twice, tears on his cheeks. As soon as he could he opened his mouth again, obediently waiting for Sam.

“Settle down, Dean.”

Sam worked up to a slow, shallow rhythm, Dean’s frustration plain in his eyes. But Sam didn’t care. They would do this at his pace or not at all. He stopped his thrusting and held his position, then gently started inching his cock down Dean’s throat, not pausing to let him get used to it. His brother was openly struggling not to move, panic rising in his eyes, but Sam knew they were so close...

“Shhh… You’re doing so well. Perfect. Come on.”

And there it was, panic finally giving way to acceptance, a sort of blank, happy look on Dean’s face. Sam pulled back to let him get one breath in, and then thrust a bit more forcefully, encouraged by his brother’s now constant moaning. He was getting close himself and his movements were speeding up, the pull low in his stomach. He withdrew at the last second, coming all over Dean’s face, in his mouth, on his neck. They were both breathing heavily when Sam sat back on his chest, smiling lazily, and playing with his come, feeding it to Dean who sucked at his fingers sluggishly.

He eventually moved to lie down next to his brother, both still mostly clothed. He trailed his hand down his body to his cock, hard, but not urgently so. He kept his hand there, unmoving, and nuzzled up against Dean’s neck. They fell asleep shortly after, content.


End file.
